Llyod Richardson
"Even in death, I will not lose!" Llyod is Kamen Rider Phenomenon, my Kamen Rider Ghost OC. General Information Motifs: * Poltergeist * Eyeball * Historical Figures History Llyod is a paranormal investigator who was hearing rumors of strange activities near a Civil War gravestone. Llyod found a bullet at the gravesite before he was attacked and killed by the ??? Gamma. He would have died that day if a mysterious little ghost named Gasper hadn't revived him. Using his new Ghost Driver and the Eyecons, he now searches the world for the 15 Great Eyecons to regain his life before it's too late. Personality Llyod is a very logical person who's brain is more packed than most. He does have a pretty big fear of ghosts though, ironic considering that he is one now. Suit Design Llyod's suit is the same as past Transient Suits but with a pale green color scheme. His Wisp Horns are shaped like a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle. Forms Phenomenon Damashii "Kaigan…Phenomenon! Ready, Set, Go! Kakugo! (mysterious) Ghost!" Basis: Poltergeist, Ghost Story Persona: Sensation Face: Sensation Face Design: Scary Screaming Ghost Face Phenomenon Damashii is Phenomenon’s default mint green form, accessed through the Phenomenon Ghost Eyecon. Ghost Driver finisher: * Omega Driver (Phenomenon) Gan Gun Buster finishers: * Omega Blast * Omega Thrust Roosevelt Damashii Basis: Theodore Roosevelt, Rough Rider Persona: Teddy Face: Horseback Face Design Roosevelt Damashii is Phenomenon’s brown form, accessed through the Roosevelt Ghost Eyecon. In this form, Phenomenon mainly uses his Gan Gun Buster in Broadsword Mode. Freud Damashii Basis: Sigmund Freud, Psychiatrist Persona: ??? Face: ??? Face Design: ??? Freud Damashii is Phenomenon's (color) form, accessed through the Freud Ghost Eyecon. In this form, Phenomenon mainly uses his Gan Gun Buster in Sniper Mode. Lincoln Damashii Basis: Abraham Lincoln, Lumberjack Persona: ??? Face: ??? Face Design: ??? Lincoln Damashii is Phenomenon's (color) form, accessed through the Lincoln Ghost Eyecon. In this form, Phenomenon mainly uses his Gan Gun Buster in Axe Mode. Fawkes Damashii Basis: Guy Fawkes, Explosives Persona: ??? Face: ??? Face Design: ??? Fawkes Damashii is Phenomenon's (color) form, accessed through the Fawkes Ghost Eyecon. In this form, Phenomenon gains the ability to create explosions. Blackbeard Damashii Basis: Blackbeard, Pirate Persona: ??? Face: ??? Face Design: Skull and Crossbones Blackbeard Damashii is Phenomenon's black form, accessed through the Blackbeard Ghost Eyecon. In this form, Phenomenon mainly wields the Gan Gun Buster in Cannon Mode. Fibonacci Damashii Basis: Fibonacci, Mathmatician Persona: ??? Face: ??? Face Design: ??? Fibonacci Damashii is Phenomenon's (color) form, accessed through the Fibonacci Ghost Eyecon. In this form, Phenomenon is able to summon number constructs and control them. Ruth Damashii Basis: Babe Ruth, Baseball player Persona: Batter Face: Slugger Face Design: Baseball Pattern Ruth Damashii is Phenomenon's navy blue form, accessed through the Ruth Ghost Eyecon. While in this form, he wields the Gan Gun Buster in Bat Mode. Denki Surge Damashii Basis: Thunderstorm Persona: Electric Face: Fission Atomic Break Damashii is Phenomenon's yellow evolved form of Phenomenon Damashii, accessed through the Atomic Break Ghost Eyecon. Leonidas Damashii Basis: Leonidas I, Spartan Persona: Spartan Face: Agiad Leonidas Damashii is Phenomenon's marigold form, accessed through the Leonidas Ghost Eyecon. Armstrong Damashii Basis: Louis Armstrong, Jazz Musician Persona: Jazz Face: Trumpet Armstrong Damashii is Phenomenon's blue form, accessed through the Armstrong Ghost Eyecon. Warrior Damashii Basis: The Warrior, Professional Wrestler Persona: ??? Face: ??? Warrior Damashii is Phenomenon's purple form, accessed through the Warrior Ghost Eyecon. Paradiso Damashii "Alpha Kaigan...Paradiso! Planets Collide! Ghost, rise! Ghost, rise! Ghost, rise!" Basis: Angel, Nine Circles of Heaven Persona: ??? Face: ??? Paradiso Damashii is Phenomenon's final form, accessed via the Paradiso Ghost Eyecon. Galactic Omega Drive Gan Gun Finishers: * Tsuki Storm (Moon Storm): Broadsword * Suigin Chop (Mercury Chop): Axe * Kinboshi Barrage (Venus Barrage): Cannon * Taiyo Charge (Sun Charge): Blaster * Kasei Thrust (Mars Thrust): Spear * Mokusei Bash (Jupiter Bash): Bat * Dosei Blast (Saturn Blast): Musket * Hoshi Rupture (Star Rupture): Handestroyer Axe * Primum Fracture: Handestroyer Bow Jackson Damashii Basis: Michael Jackson, Dancer Persona: ??? Face: ??? Jackson Damashii is Phenomenon's (color) form, accessed through the Jackson Damashii. Denki John Paul Damashii Basis: Saint John Paul II, Pope Persona: Pope Face: Divine John Paul Damashii is Phenomenon's white form, accessed through the John Paul Damashii. Founding Fathers Damashii "Kaigan: Franklin, Adams, Jefferson! (jingle)" Basis: Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson Japanese Jingle Equal: Tenkatoitsu Damashii Founding Fathers Damashii is Phenomenon's (color) colonial-based final form and the evolved form of Franklin Damashii. Skid Damashii Basis: Kamen Rider Skid Type Style Persona: ??? Face: ??? Skid Damashii is a Legend Rider form. Juice Damashii Ritual Damashii Cho Heisei Damashii Twister Damashii Afterlife Damashii (Zen) Kaigan...Freemason, Lumberjack, Animator, Spartan, Boxer, and Jazz! Dai Henge! Basis: House, 15 Great Spirits Japanese Jingle: Furimason, Kikori, Animeta, Suparutan, Bokusa, and Jazu! Persona: ??? Face: ??? Afterlife Damashii is Phenomenon's super form, accessed through the Eyecon Driver Plus. Equipment Devices * Ghost Driver - Transformation device * Purgatory Eyecons - Transformation trinkets * Ghost Gadgets * Eyecon Driver (Plus) - Afterlife Damashii transformation device Weapons * Gan Gun Buster - Standard sidearm weapon Themed after a news camera Gan Gan Mina! (Inochi) Dai Kaigan! Blaster Mode: Most used in Phenomenon Omega Charge Sniper Mode: Activate Cutlass Mode, remove the outer piece, attach to the top Omega Thrust Broadsword Mode: Open one side, pull the handle down Omega Storm Musket Mode: Activate Cutlass Mode, remove the outer piece, attach to the bottom Omega Blast Axe Mode: Broadsword Mode, attach Dove to end of blade Omega Chop Cannon Mode: Musket Mode, attach Dog to blade's top Omega Barrage Bat Mode: Broadsword Mode, attach Turtle to end Omega Bash * Handestroyer - Denki Surge Damashii's personal weapon Themed after rubber gloves (Mega) Mabushi! (Atomic/Tousan) Dai Kaigan! Ax Mode (Mega) Omega Rupture Bow Mode: Pull top of Ax down, bow halves pop up (Mega) Omega Fracture Vehicles * Machine Phenomotor Legend Rider Devices Kamen Ride: Phenomenon! The Ghost is Here! Now let's get started! * With the Phenomenon Rider Card, Eon transforms into Kamen Rider Phenomenon's Phenomenon Damashii. * Supernatural Phenomenon Gashat: Based on Kamen Rider Phenomenon, it activates Phenomenon Gamer Level 1 and 2. * Phenomenon '''Fullbottle: Used solely to access Phenomenon Form. * '''Banshee Fullbottle: Used with the Thumbs Up Fullbottle to access Phenomenon Form. * Thumbs Up Fullbottle: Used with the Banshee Fullbottle to access Phenomenon Form. Phenomenon Ridewatch Phenomenon Afterlife Damashii Phenomenon Paradiso Damashii Symbolism Each of Phenomenon's main forms have a symbolic meaning relating to his general theme of realistic hauntings: Phenomenon Damashii: Poltergeists Denki Surge Damashii: A poltergeist's ability to manipulate electronics, Cyberdemons Afterlife Damashii: Haunted House Paradiso Damashii: Heavenly Visions Etymology A Phenomenon is a rare or significant fact or event. (merriam-webster.com) Trivia * Phenomenon's name refers to the existence of ghosts being a fascination of people like ghost hunters.